Typical Christmas for villains
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Zoom and his roommates order a pizza on Christmas Eve but the roommates make a big mistake which Zoom considers a betrayal due to the nature of the holiday. Pure crack fic that makes no sense and is my Christmas special.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize **

**Just an attempt at some dark humor after rewatching clips from Season 2 of Flash and Mr. Nightmare's latest video about Christmas Horror Stories. **

**Hope everyone enjoys.**

Earth-2

Three meta-humans were sitting in their apartment, all of them in an irritable mood due to certain reasons.

"It was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Cisco Ramon aka Reverb said irritably, "When I see the pizza guy, I will shatter his entire nervous system without breaking a sweat."

"I think a kiss will suffice for his troubles." Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost shrugged.

"First we have to see if he comes or not." Ronnie Raymond aka Deathstorm snarled as he flared up literally.

That was when they heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Reverb sighed in relief as Killer Frost got up and opened the door to see the terrified delivery man on the other end.

"Ma'am….y-y-y-y-our p-p-pizza." The delivery man said, shaking uncontrollably in fear.

Killer Frost took it from him and walking back inside, handed it to the other two before walking back to the door.

The delivery man foolishly thought he would get a tip in spite of being late.

Killer Frost grabbed his face and said, "Merry Christmas."

And then she kissed his lips, her powers freezing his entire body starting from his face. She let him go and he fell to the ground, dead.

She then turned around and to her shock, Reverb and Deathstorm had already started eating the pizza.

"What are you doing?" Killer Frost asked in a nervous tone.

"Eating it." Deathstorm said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys, let's wait for Zoom." Killer Frost reminded the two of their leader and roommate, who had asked them to wait for him before they started eating the pizza.

"Speak to me like that again and I'll shatter your entire nervous system without breaking a sweat." Reverb threatened, his mouth stuffed with pizza.

That was enough to make Killer Frost stop pestering them for a few seconds.

As they continued eating, Killer Frost reminded the two of how dangerous their roommate was, "Stop! Both of you! Zoom wanted it uneaten. You know what Zoom will do if you don't obey him."

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a black hand with blue lightning surging around it protruded from Deathstorm's chest as he gasped.

"NOOOOO!" Killer Frost screamed in horror and disbelief as she looked at the menacing speedster known as Zoom, his hand through her lover's chest.

Zoom retracted his hand and Deathstorm fell down, dead. Zoom then sped in front of Reverb who was looking down, trying not to make eye contact.

"What did I say you should do if the pizza was delivered?" Zoom asked in a threatening tone.

Finally looking up at his boss, Reverb repeated the evil speedster's words to him, "Leave it uneaten."

Pointing at the half-eaten pizza Zoom asked in an ominous voice, "Does this look uneaten to you?"

Before Reverb could respond, Zoom plunged his hand into the meta's chest, making him gasp as his heart was crushed.

Zoom retracted his hand and speeding to Killer Frost, lifted her up by the throat as Reverb died.

"I am happy to know at least one of you still knows their place." Zoom told Killer Frost before letting her go and speeding away with the pizza.

Zoom sped right into the pizza shop and stopped in front of the manager who screamed in horror before trying to run, which was futile obviously.

Zoom sped up to him and grabbing him by the collar, shoved him to the wall, bringing his demonic face closer to the frightened man, making it look like he would gobble his head. As the distance between their faces was closed, Zoom uttered two words in the most demonic way possible.

"Merry…Christmas."

And then he let the manager go as the man fell to his knees. Zoom then showed him the pizza and asked, "Do you want to share?"

The manager was trying to come up with a response as his mind worked overtime when Zoom suddenly tore off half of the already eaten pizza and handed it to the manager.

The manager accepted with shaking hands as Zoom sped away. Even villains felt generous on Christmas. As long as they weren't betrayed that is.

* * *

**And done. Hope everyone enjoyed. **

**In case you didn't get it, I was referring to 2x13 of Flash where Zoom killed both Deathstorm and Reverb the same way, though it wasn't over pizza obviously.**

**Now I don't think I would be writing anything for a while so I would like to wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I sincerely hope all of you enjoy both the events as much as possible and we will see each other in 2020 again.**


End file.
